


Learn to HIDE your secret

by IsTheMedia



Series: SLHS Monsters [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Monster!AU, OCs as minor antagonists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: Sometimes...it's hard to keep a secret like this.However sometimes people are just dumb enough to not catch on.





	Learn to HIDE your secret

_\--Monday: Before Class 7:45_

 

“Don’t you know, I’m psychic,” Sayaka said sweetly, and giggled at Makoto’s reaction. She and the lucky student were chatting before classes started. She approached him as he was pacing outside the classroom’s door. Without hesitation she asked him if he was planning and confessing to Kyouko today.

“I-ah--”

“I’m kidding Makoto,” she added. “You’re just very easy to read.” Which was true, however…

His nightmare the previous night was much more telling. It was something she, hasn’t quite shared with the others that are in a, similar, situation like her. That when she does eat said dream or nightmare, she is able to see it as well.

And Makoto’s...was him being rejected by the up and coming detective. She swears she saw another figure in the background, jeering at him as well but that could have just added stress to the nightmare.

She gave him some encouraging words before heading into the classroom.

Not long after Mondo came in, with Taka, Chihiro, and Leon in tow. Some classmates still unsure how to take in that niche group-and it wasn’t about Taka and Mondo getting together, but more of how close Leon gotten with the moral compass, and how Mondo seemed to have put Chihiro in for his new best “bro”.

“Yo Maizono,” Mondo called, and Sayaka smiled softly and waved before she went over to them.

And that got even more odd looks. It was drawing more attention than any of them really noticed…

Especially by one set of eyes, hidden behind a pair of lenses.

 

_\--Monday: Lunch 12:00_

 

It was when Sayaka joined the others for lunch,and how she ignored the odd looks that started to garter some attention. More unwanted than wanted.

Sayaka ate her lunch and chatted, and laughed. Leon would tease and try to steal from the others. Only to be shoved away by Mondo or scolded by Taka.

Chihiro would be the one to let it slide.

It annoyed them.

It annoyed to see HIM just in that group so placid. Like HE just freaking belonged there.  

Reserve students always seemed to be so hostile to the core students. An unspoken animosity...there was an unseen divide.

And to some reserve students, they just felt more entitled to be in the core classes. After all, some core talents were just laughable. At least that was the thought process of three certain reserve students.

 Emiko Kirasaki, the Ultimate Pep Leader. Satou Bushen, the Ultimate Reviewer. And of course wherever those two were, Giichi Norosuke-the Ultimate Clerk, was close with them. They all made a name for themselves at Hope’s Peak, since their talents didn’t seem to warrant much in their favor. Shoving and pushing those who they felt were “lesser” than them.

They hated the “Lucky Students”, feeling as if they had some kind of talent over them. They would mock those who had a more inherited talent; like Princess, Affluent Prodigy, or  Yakuza stating how they didn’t have to work to even ear those title.

But the student they seemed to target the most, was the Ultimate Moral Compass. The “glorified hall monitor”. What made HIM so special? What made HIM think he could spend HIS time with the likes of the Ultimate Baseball Star.

The Ultimate Bike Gang Leader. Did he REALLY think the guy liked him like that?

And now the Ultimate Pop Sensation?

Why did he think that he deserved an ounce of the respect his classmates gave him?

Well they were going to make sure he knew his place.

They watched as the group dispersed. Emiko’s lip curling as Mondo gave a gentle squeeze to one of Taka’s hand before he went off. There was NO WAY he deserved that attention.

They waited and baited their time. Hiding within the art room, it was never used in the afternoon, especially in spring when the weather was nice. They were patient, and only took the chance when the moral compass was in ear shot. Giichi knocked down several easels, causing a clatter. Satou kicked several of the paint buckets to add to the din. Surely it would be enough to pull Taka in.

And just as they hoped...that it would work.

...and it did.

 

_\--Monday: Art Room 13:20_

 

He heard some noise in the art room. Almost as if a fight was breaking out. Wait..w-was Leon in--!?

He didn’t take the chance to really think about his actions before he stepped in--and felt a set of hands pull him roughly.

It only took him a moment before he realized that, they were reserve students.

Why were reserve students here? They should have been in class--

Taka froze as he felt his top button on his uniform’s jacket get torn off. No...no no. He yelped as he was shoved into the back room. The storage closet. This was bad! H-he needed that!

His heart was pounding, but her could hear the nasally laugh of Emiko. Giichi shoved him again, and he stumbled back. It was the sickening feeling of weightlessness that had Taka realize he had tripped over something and was now toppling backwards.

It all happened so fast. He hit his head…

He hit...his head.

Slowly, red smoke began pouring out.

He could hear a shriek, and a mumbling of “oh shit oh shit oh shit”...he could see his body slumped back at an awkward angle. Legs still caught over what made him trip...he prayed the angle it was at hide the obvious fact.

“Let’s go! I-if anyone asks we saw him come in and heard a crash!” Satou’s voice instructed.

They think...it’s blood?

Quickly footsteps retreated and the door slammed shut.

And then it was pitch black.

Taka could hear his body shift, but he couldn’t see. He heard the shuffling, and the padding of his hands-feeling across the floor.

He winced as he felt something sharp cut across his palm.

 

_\--Monday: School Hallway 13:35_

 

Leon hummed a bit as he made his way down the halls. Free period ruled. Usually he’d hang out in the music room, or catch a nap somewhere...but today he was busing into the art room. He saw the art club make their way to the courtyard.

Which meant...he could have some hulderkall time!

As he rounded the corner he saw several people just booking it out of the art room. They almost ran into him as they rushed past. He was about to shrug it off and continue his way--

But then he heard them actually run into somebody…

“WATCH WHERE YER FUCKIN’ GOIN’!”

Leon sighed. And that sounded like one pissed off hellhound. Hulderkall time can wait as he turned on his heel. He knows it wouldn’t take much to calm down the biker. After all, free period meant Mondo was gonna be with Taka. The moral compass knew how to calm the other down...Leon was just gonna watch for the entertainme--

Why wasn’t Taka with Mondo?

The other three were apologizing profusely, but it seemed the more they said “I’m sorry” Mondo just more and more ticked. Probably wanted to find Taka.

“Yo, Mondo,” Leon called trying to break the tension.

And damn, he thought Taka could stand at attention at light speed. He was almost worried those three had to of pulled something for them to snap up straight like that.  

“Not now Kuwata,” Mondo growled.

Ok yep, pissed hellhound...where was Taka?

“You...trying ta find Taka?” He’s gonna take that growl he got as a yes. Fire must be going out, only reason for Mondo to be this agitated. “Hey you three seen him?”

“I ah...um...n-no! No not at all!” The girl replied. “W-we should go w-we’re late!” And with that the three were off again.

That was...weird.

“...I dunno where he is,” Mondo mumbled.

“Huh?” Leon looked over to Mondo, who just huffed. “Ah ya mean Taka? Come on, you know the guy better than anyone! I’m sure you’ll find him...now, I’m headin’ ta the art room--”

“I swear yer obsessed with that kiln…”

“Says the dude who ate a box of matches--”

“I needed the sulfur!”

Leon snickered as he made his way back to the art room, Mondo trailing after. “Come on, Taka’ll show up. Just relax some alright?” The baseball player said as he opened up the door to the art room.

“Just...ain’t like him,” Mondo said.

Leon hummed as he got the kiln started up, checking to see if nothing was inside before hand-and to check to see if anything could be put in.    

Mondo hopped up and sat on one of the high tables, legs swinging some. “Ya think Maizono’s cause a bit of a thing with us?”

“Huh? What do ya mean by that?” Leon looked over.

“People seem ta pay real close attention ta her,” the biker pointed out. “We ain’t the people she’d hang out with.”

“I’ve hung out with her a lot.”

“In the music room, I meant outside of dat?”

Leon was about to respond, but then heard a clatter from the storage room. It all instinct for the both of them. Without hesitation the rushed to the door and opened it.

The baseball player was grateful that Mondo’s fire was probably flickering out, because with that look in the biker’s eyes...he knew that room would have been nothing but ash after seeing what was inside.

 

_\--Monday: Taka’s Room 14:30_

 

“There,” Sayaka smiled softly as she finished bandaging up Taka’s hand.

“Th-thank you,” Taka kept his head low. Leon and Chihiro were looking all over the storage room for the torn off button, Leon proudly proclaiming he had an affinity for finding shiny things, it’s how he’s gotten the stones that partially surround his hole.

While Mondo refused to leave his side. The image not leaving his head. Taka’s body holding it’s bleeding hand, red smoke spilling from the severed neck. To say Mondo was frantic would have been an understatement.

A sigh left Taka’s lips. It wasn’t like he not use to bullying. Heavens no. It was such a common this for him that Taka was more shocked for how long it was before anything started up again.

Though...this time he wasn’t suffering alone.

He jumped as he felt something cold and wet pressed against the back of his neck. He looked over his shoulder, and Sayaka even gasped at the sight.

Mondo...was partially transformed--he could do that? And it wasn’t just the usual ears and horn….no. A gracious dusting of the black fur covering whatever skin was visible on the biker. His face taking on more canine-like attributes, the snout almost felt like it truly did suit him. His hair tangling free of its usual style to lay back, like a mane.

Taka, couldn’t help but find it a bit cute the more he looked at Mondo. Reaching back he gave a gentle pat to the snout, and was welcomed to the sound that familiar tail thumping against his bed.  

Sayaka even giggled at the scene after her initial shock wore off.

“Ah! Mondo! Stop it--hahahaha!” Taka batted at the hellhound as the other gave him a lick.

The door to Taka’s room, Leon and Chihiro entered in, the baseball player grinning widely.

“Leon,” Sayaka smiled. “You found it?”

“You know it!” Leon said as he held out the button. “Toldja I’m good at findin’ things like this.”

“Thank you,” Taka bowed his head some as he took the button back.

“No prob--what’s with Mondo?”

“...please tell me you didn’t just notice,” the pop idol sighed.

“Alright, I won’t then.”

“I think he...did it for me,” Taka admitted as he reached for his jacket. He would need to sew it back on, but that could wait till later. Right now, it just felt, nice having Mondo this close. Feeling the other nuzzling him.

As time stretched to night, Taka found himself ushering the others out of his room when it was lights out for the dorm--however he grabbed onto Mondo’s arm halting the biker. Mondo looked to him, reverted back to his human guise, and raised a brow in question.

Taka could feel his face flushing some. W-was he really about to do this? To ask for this? I-it was strictly against dorm policy, b-but…

But he didn’t want to be alone tonight.

Looking up to Mondo, eyes pleading. And the biker smiled as he closed the door.

It was just, for comfort. For companionship. At least, that’s what Taka kept trying to convince himself. With what happened; so close to getting his secret revealed...ho-how helpless he felt when he couldn’t see in the dark room, and his body just couldn’t navigate to find his head-and cutting his hand on the scatter exacto-knives that spilled onto the floor,a box of them was what cause him to topple over in the first place...it was just so much to take in.

Mondo’s arms were around him as they laid side by side on his bed. They were already in each other’s personal space as it was...so it should have been expected.

But still, the slight brush of Mondo’s lips against his, made Taka jump a little. It wasn’t enough to deter Mondo though. The biker leaned in, and pressed a bit more. It was light and gentle, not to startle Taka again.

It was...nice.

It was always nice.

Then it grew a bit more intense. Mondo was pressing even harder. Taka froze a bit, eyes widening from their half-lidded state. Taka’s hand grabbed onto Mondo’s shirt as the larger boy shifted them, so that Taka was now on his back. Mondo was still on his side, and despite the awkward angle, the biker didn’t break the kiss.

In fact he pressed harder, opening his mouth slightly. A small movement, testing the waters. Mondo moving his mouth to suck at Taka’s bottom lip. It was experimenting. He wanted to make the other feel good.

It was such an odd sensation that drew a whine from Taka’s throat before he could even think of stopping it. That sound was enough to make Mondo move.

In a flurry of movements, knees knocking together. Taka’s legs spreading to accommodate the biker between them, his hands reaching to tangle in the dyed locks. The kiss started to get deeper, mouths moving together.

Too lost in the feel and just the _heat_ of other, Taka couldn’t hold back the small needy sounds. Which were answer by a deep growl, and from there the kiss started to get wetter.

Mondo explored Taka’s mouth slowly, giving his own soft groans at the tentative massaging Taka’s hands were doing to his scalp and back of his neck. Both of them getting lost in just the sensations, then when Mondo pressed up against Taka-the spark that resulted in it had them both pulling back with a moan.

Taka’s was more high and breathy, while Mondo was lower almost guttural. Red and black smoke were swirling around them as they tried to catch their breaths. Mondo shifted as he started to trail his mouth down Taka’s neck, mouthing at the barely there seam. Taka’s body jerked up, causing another moan to bubble out. Tears were gathering in his eyes at the assault of sensations.

Mondo pressed up close to Taka again, sending more sparks through their bodies. It was almost too much for the dullahan to endure. A sharp bite that bordered on pain had him gasp out a plea of- “Stop.”

The biker pulled back and looked at the other beneath him. Teary ruby eyes met his...and Taka gave Mondo a soft smile. Their bodies still tingling, and Mondo lowered himself, until he was almost blanketing the other.

Taka sighed, as he breathed in the other’s scent. Smoke...brimstone...and something light, possibly from the hair products the other used. It was just just, so distinctly Mondo.

“...feelin’ better?” The biker asked as he reached up to wipe away the trails of tears.

Taka could just nod. He was slowly drifting off. The rush easing from his body, the weight of Mondo settled over him...it was so soothing.

Maybe breaking the rules this once wasn’t such a bad idea.

 

_\--Tuesday: After Class 16:45_

 

“You two are being, like, waaaaay more touchy than usual,” Leon observed as they made their way down the hall. The two in question, actually holding hands.

Taka flushed a bit, but didn’t let go of Mondo’s hand.

“Oh cram it Kuwata,” Mondo growled.

“It’s cute,” Sayaka giggled some.

Taka flushed more and was about to insist they’d stop but they stopped when they heard a shout.

“I said unhand me at once!”

They knew that voice. That tone…

Sure he’s a jerk. One hundred percent asshole in a tailored suit. But...he was still their classmate. And somebody had to be really stupid if they were trying to pick a fight with Byakuya Togami.

Without dwelling on it, the five all rushed with no reprimand from Taka, and made their way to where they heard the shout.

The pool?

“It is strictly against school regulation--”

“Taka babe, later,” Mondo said as they entered the pool area.

The scene they walked in on,it felt like it was just playing out in slow motion. Satou and Giichi struggling to get a proper hold on the Affluent Prodigy, while Emiko was shouting something, as the attempted to throw Byakuya into the pool.

And they all heard a sound that nobody ever heard before.

It was an almost terrified shout of “NO!” coming from the Byakuya as he was submerged. That was when they managed to finally rush in. Sayaka and Chihiro running to the pool’s edge ready to pull Byakuya out when he’d surface.

Mondo, Taka, and Leon confronting the three. The reserved students tried to make a run for it, but the demanding shout from Taka actually had them falter. Before they could do anything--

“H-he’s not coming up!” Sayaka exclaimed as she looked over. “What did you do!?”

“H-hey w-we didn't do--” Satou began.

“Don’t you FUCKIN’ dare say ya did shit!” Mondo nearly roared.

Leon looked back and forth before he bolted to the pool, tossing off the over-shirt he wore before diving in.

Mondo and Taka could handle those three; at least that’s what Leon hoped as he swam down. He expected to see Byakuya possibly struggling to get to the surface, he hoped it wasn’t something worse that was preventing the other from surfacing.

However what he didn’t expect to see, was the other standing at the bottom of the pool, hands clamped tight over his mouth.

Th-this was weird--

OH FUCK NO!

Was he!?

Leon swam faster, reaching the other. Should he risk it? He did with Mondo and that worked out...then again this was Byakuya and he could just be trying to hold his breath and--

Ah...okay nope. That glare was totally filled with more annoyance than panic or fear.

“Can’t swim?” Leon asked clearly.

Byakuya’s eyes widened for just a moment, before giving Leon an unamused looked. Leon swam around and grabbed Byakuya under his biceps ready to sim up when--

HOLY SHIT! Why was he so heavy!? It felt like he was trying to lift a ton of bricks! H-he must have just had a bad hold, he can try again and--

Nope. This wasn’t working. He wasn’t strong enough alone. He’d need more…

“Wait here!” Leon said as he all but shot up to the surface, not catching the exasperated look the Affluent Prodigy gave him. Leon burst through the surface. “Mondo! I need yer hel--where did those guys go?”

“Fuckin’ cowards hightailed it out of here,” Mondo said as he made his way over.

“Tch, assholes...Ah! Right dude I need ya!”

“...ya know Taka’s right here.”

“Dick, I mean I need yer help, I can’t get Byakuya up.” Mondo raised a brow at him. “Listen dude, he’s...I think he’s like one of us. So go all wolfman and help me out.”

“How many goddamn times do I have to tell ya, I ain’t no wolf!” Mondo argues, but was already partially transforming.

“Yeah yeah, come on!” Leon doved under again, and Mondo handed his jacket to Chihiro before getting in.

The other three watched impatiently at the water. So whatever Byakuya was...did that mean he was completely unable to swim. Seconds seemed to stretch on, as they waited.

And then suddenly--

The other three burst through the surface, Mondo being the only one to take in a deep gasp of air, his form already reverting to that of his human disguise.

Swimming to the edge, Sayaka and Taka helped pulled Byakuya back up--he WAS heavy! What on earth!?

The Affluent Prodigy didn’t even wait before getting back to his feet and almost bolting to the locker room.

Maybe, water hurt him?

“Fuck, I’m gonna smell like wet dog the rest of the night,” Mondo groaned as he shook off the excess water and took back his coat.

“We should check on him,” Sayaka said as she helped pull Leon up.

Taka nodded. “I agree, b-but you can’t come into the boy’s--Ah! Sayaka!” He called after as the pop idol was already making her way to the locker room with Leon in tow.

“C’mon Taka,” Mondo sighed and urged the other to follow.

Inside the locker room, Byakuya already had his jacket, dress shirt, and undershirt already off, and carelessly thrown over one of the benches. A silent plea going through his head over and over- “ _Let it be undamaged. Let it be undamaged._ ” The guise dropping, and what looked to be almost a copper band that cut across the Affluent Prodigy's torso showed. There were two narrow gaps, right over where the pectoral would be, big enough to fit a hand through. With both hands Byakuya grabbed and pulled. It was almost as if taking apart a 3D puzzle, it was just a piece simply removed, and there was an opening.

There was a gasp and he, actually jumped. Whipping his head, he...let out a sigh that bordered on defeated.

“Yes...I am,” he admitted looking directly at Leon. “But don’t think this means I’m going to tag along with this little group of yours!” He accused and pointed to them.

“Geeze, like we’d fuckin’ want ya,” Mondo groused.

Chihiro frowned but made their way over. “I-it everything alright?”

Byakuya huffed and ignored the question as he continued his original task. He reach inside the now opened area...

He let out a sigh of relief and pulled out what looked to be a small scroll. It was dry still, so that would mean--

It was swiped away before he could unfurl it. And...he panicked.

“The hell is this?” Leon looked it over and unfurled it.

“Give that back!” Byakuya demanded.

“Huh? Keep the Togami name aline?”

“Alive! Now hand it over!”

Leon look over his shoulder. “What’s so special about it? Like ya need the ego boo--”

“It’s what keep me alive you ignoramus!” The other replied and went to grab it back, but the small sound of parchment tearing had him stop instantly. “J-Just...hand it back.”

“Leon,” Sayaka pleaded.

“Hey yeah, s-sorry dude,” Leon apologized as he gave it back to Byakuya, as the other looked it over.

The tear wasn’t too bad, it barely came in contact with the writing. Assessing that it was indeed in good condition Byakuya rolled it up, and placed it back inside. He didn’t care about the 5 sets of eyes watching as he practically reassembled himself...at first. He sneered slightly and looked over to them.

“I’m a golem...satisfied?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: 
> 
> I've been wanting to add a Golem into something for AGES!
> 
> They come from Jewish mythology. An animated anthropomorphic being that is magically created entirely from inanimate matter-usually clays or mud. There's even a story about a golem made from sawdust. 
> 
> Bringing one to life could as complicated as following a set of rituals and/or incantations to give it life, or as simple as writing the "shem" ( a ritualistic use of the letters of the Hebrew Alphabet) on a piece of paper and inserted in the mouth (or carved into the forehead in some) would grant it life. 
> 
> I have also read that in some instances that something as simple as a command would be enough to bring one to life. 
> 
> And who better than one of the Ultimate's who's identity rests on the family name and keeping it strong and alive? 
> 
> (That and it just came to me as an idea as to why Byakuya was given the pool photo in DR1)


End file.
